Feeling Lonely
by Personwhoisn't
Summary: Only a short poem to start as a prequel... See if you can guess who it is who is talking and who is the other person the rperson is taliking to I will give you a plushy if you guess right and a pixie stix just for reviewing! Will get longer later! I promi
1. Default Chapter

Feeling Lonely

When you feel lonely where do you go?

Inside your shell to hide and reminiscence in your pain?

Or will you make yourself known to the world, 

Cry out for the attention you want and need?

People may think you selfish to want attention but it isn't so,

You need to be seen you can't just disappear like you just might want to.

I keep on going and striving towards this one goal,

Yet I never am able to reach it.

Always within my grasp yet somehow always slipping away!

How can I live with this any more?

How can you?

No one gives a nod or sign of recognition,

You are just there like a shadow.

We are alike you and I,

Yet we never acknowledge one another either.

What will we do?

What can we be?

If we don't stick together,

Please?

Won't you be my friend and cure this lonely ache,

That haunts me day and night?

I am lonely.

Aren't you?

You aren't hearing me anymore,

Are you?

It's cause you gave up.

But I'm still fighting,

Oh yes, still fighting.

I won't be lonely anymore,

Oh no, I won't.


	2. Begginings of a confused relationship

Well hello everyone I guess I'm back to finish what I started I wasn't all to sure on how to start off from this story and wrote numerous versions and decided on this one I suppose. I have had a problem loading up new stories and chapters so I'm doing this at my grandma's house, which gives me very limited time to type this up so I'm sorry if the chapter seems short… Ok so for now I will start the story…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters… sulking

Bakura was staring at the ceiling thinking, it was a school day and Ryou was away at school, so he was bored out of his wits. Even sending someone's soul to the shadow realm didn't seem all that entertaining to him at the moment. Bakura, from the ceiling, redirected his attention to another spot in the room where a picture of Ryou and his friends was located. No, Bakura wasn't looking at Ryou; he was looking at a smaller figure with innocent lavender eyes and spiky tri-colored hair, Yugi. Apart from popular believe Bakura wasn't all that bad… He did have his soft spots but damn did he hate them. Falling for the Pharaoh's hikari…what was next, falling for the pharaoh himself? It made Bakura shudder to think such a thought. Yet the reason he had fallen for Yugi was not just his cuteness and charm it was how he acted in general. He was really nice… it usually made Bakura want to throw up but Yugi had helped him and shown forgiveness. Bakura hated to be given those things yet somehow in Yugi's case it was always different. No matter how many timed he tried to bring up a reason to hate Yugi he just couldn't do it. He could do nothing less than love the loveable person. Lost in his thoughts Bakura never noticed Ryou had come home and had snuck into the room to put his bag down. Ryou seeing Bakura's eyes closed decided not to bother him and snuck out again to start cooking dinner for them both.

Ryou's P.O.V.

Bakura looked so cute and harmless while he was lying there asleep, he looked so happy and content with no worries or even having a nightmare from his past. Sigh, I should tell him my true feelings today it seems today would be the best of any. I really hope he returns my feelings… I don't know what I would do if he had no emotions in that sense for me… Ah here he comes and perfect timing the pasta is just done. I'm so nervous but I do hope he likes the dinner I made of spaghetti and Fruit Loops! I know it's his favorite and will get him in an even better mood.

Normal P.O.V.

Bakura woke from his thoughts and smelling tomato sauce got up and looked around. When he saw Ryou's bag on the floor he guessed that he had been day dreaming a bit too long, so he went downstairs to find his hikari. Seeing his favorite food set out on the table he got a little suspicious and asked his hikari, "Spaghetti and Fruit Loops? What's the special occasion?" Ryou looked up and smiled at Bakura as he explained; " I just thought you would appreciate something like this every once in a while." Was his excuse as he continued to finish setting table. Bakura thought 'Yet Ryou always complained of spaghetti and Fruit Loops as being too weird and that it tasted awful and funny at the same time…' At this Bakura knew better and looked at his hikari wondering what he was up to. The rest of the dinner was uneventful and silent neither of them talked though they usually didn't while they ate a question would always arise at least once or twice. When they finished Bakura got up and took all the dishes to the sink and started doing the dished as was his duty because he could not cook or use any of the appliances to do any of the other chores. While Bakura washed the dishes Ryou snuck up the stairs with a grin and rummaged through his bag, with the parcel in hand he went to wait in Bakura's room butting the box on the bed in plain sight.

As Bakura was finishing the dishes his mind started to wander again this time to the not so distant past about two months earlier when he used to still beat Ryou on a daily bases for being 'weak'. Yet all of that had changed now thanks to Yugi, he had come to defend Ryou and had practically been killed in the process by Bakura himself. While he was defending Ryou and kept on persisting he had shown him that it wasn't all physical strength there were other attributes that made a person strong. That was when Bakura had seen Yugi's true beauty and had fallen for him… And believe me he had fallen hard. There was no possible way in Bakura's mind that it could work out, especially with that Baka Pharaoh around all the time. Also who in the world would love a sadistic tomb robber? (Ryou obviously) Bakura sighed as he finished his thoughts and the dishes and headed up the stairs to the bedroom. Ryou was there waiting in anticipation for his yamito get there because it was taking longer than usual to finish the dishes. Ryou also thought Bakura did seem a slight bit troubled with something on his mind while they were eating. Yet before Ryou could go any further in his contemplations Bakura walked in.

Bakura's P.O.V.

I walked in to see my hikari with a big smile plastered on his face and a box wrapped in colored paper with my name on it sitting on my bed. This immediately put my guard up, what was going on today? This was the most abnormal day I have ever had… at least in the present. I walked over to the box anyways thinking I better not spoil the good mood my hikari was in. I sighed as I undid the colored paper to find a plain brown box… and in that box was…

I know I stopped at a weird point but time is short and I have no idea what to put in that box! Please give me suggestions!

Hikari= light

Yami= darkness

baka= stupid/idiot

Spaghetti and Fruit Loops does actually taste good!

If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to leave a review, Thank You! BEEP

(e-mailing me is also a good way to get your suggestion heard faster so I can write the rest of this supposed chapter…)


End file.
